


Joy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wrote this a while back and this is the first of two chapters I had done, trying to find the other one if I still have it saved somewhere
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back and this is the first of two chapters I had done, trying to find the other one if I still have it saved somewhere

Colt stood in the hallway of the family home, slowly nodding as Dad listed off responsibilities and Mom dashed around them, grabbing a few last minute items. Colt showed a stiff smile as Dad continued to talk, the boy hoping he wouldn't be asked to repeat anything back. From the front room, a pair of eyes peered from behind thick lens. Angie's tiny hands cluing to the frame, Peeking through the space of the ajar door. Lightly gurgling to herself. To those outside her head, she was a mystery. A barely verbal, some times physically hyperactive, other times unnaturally quiet. On occasion, frustration by Mom and Dad had them calling her an 'overgrown toddler'. But Angie's mind was her domain, her thoughts all sensible, reasonable and logical to her.

As she continued to watch, she rolled her tongue between her thin lips. Time wasn't a concern of hers, Mom or Dad knew when it was time for her to nap, bath, eat, sleep. Daily routines were handled with care. Her impending birthday and her parents absence for it didn't concern her. Mom and Dad would come back, previous trips away had gradually lengthened albeit lethargically. Angie's tantrums were the kind that got the police called by concerned neighbours.

Colt remained in place, Dad seemed to be coming to the end of his monologue. The boy glanced away, caught sight of a glimmer in Angie's glasses, a smile as he reached behind himself and waved. The low squeak did make him smile. It was a big deal, he was tasked with taking care of his sister. She was special, different. He never could figure out the right word. To him, Angie was his sister, a little odd at times. But she was so sweet that even when she was moody, she always came around. Sometimes bearing little gifts, hand made artwork that she gleefully inspected when it was put on display.

The firm hand clasp on his shoulder made Colt stiffened, but as Dad seemed to be content to depart now, the younger man replied. "We'll be fine, dad. Me and Angie." Turning as he called out to the peering girl. "Isn't that right, sis?" After a moment her hand emerged, a slow attempt to gesture.

Dad and Colt lightly laughed together while Mom passed between them. Bending down, she rapped her knuckles against the door as she whispered. "Sweetie, can we have a hug before we go?" A murmur then followed by the pudgy six year old appearing in the door, arms wide. Mom and Dad in turn gave lingering embraces to their daughter. Her own short arms shook as she tried to reach around, to bring her fingertips together.

As Mom and Dad stepped out, the sound of the car starting then driving away, Colt waited for them to be out of view before lightly shutting the door. Not wanting to spook Angie. As he turned, she moved like a shot. Her arms wrapped tightly around his leg. Looking up as her lips curled and she seemed to vibrate. "Hi, hi!"

He reached down to pat her head, a gentle laugh, then tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey sis, so what are we going to do now?" She gurgled as she tilted her head back. He reached out to gently rest a hand against her back. Knowing how easily she cried at even the smallest bump or bruise. Whatever the reason for her reactions, he didn't want her to hit her head of all things.

Angie lightly swung from side to side as she continued to make her noise. Colt guided her closer, trying to rebalance her. "What about something to eat?" Pulling a face, she shook her head. Holding firmer as she then lifted a leg. He perked an eyebrow and looked down, trying not to laugh. He distracted himself by voicing a half thought. "How old are you again, sis?" She continued to try and tangle her leg around his. "I dunno."

He eased her off himself as he leaned down, coming to her level. Gazing into her eyes, he held up his hand and counted off each finger and thumb then raised his other hand and another finger. Angie stared for a long moment, her eyes showed plenty happening, just nothing Colt could ever comprehend. As she then reached down and lightly clapped her hands against his with a giggle. He just smiled and nodded.

The schools don't want her, was what Colt had overheard one night. His parents discussing the difficulties in finding somewhere that could handle Angie. Even now at sixteen himself, the cusp of being able to leave school, months was all that was left. He did feel for his sister. She had no friends, no humans at least. Her imagination was vivid and her connection to her toys so intense that any new additions had to be approved by Angie first. Soft, bright, animal shapes were a favourite. Plastic dolls not as much.

Colt trusted his sister to behave for him, she likely didn't know what was happening. He hoped to make it easy for her, even though she wasn't aware. It was still out of the ordinary for a sibling to see the other nude. He stood outside her bedroom, and patiently waited. She had asked to undress herself. He abided, not hearing any strange sounds he took it that she was just taking her time. Any struggles she might be having wouldn't go unannounced for long.

Yet as the time passed further, he didn't become impatient so much as he was concerned. Had something knocked her over, was she now out cold. He knocked quickly then pushed the door open. Treading over the messy floor, cautious not to tread on anything. He stopped at her low bed, tugged the covers and reached down. Gently stroking Angie's shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open and she gazed up. "Sleepy." She murmured and fumbled to grasp at the covers. Colt shook his head and gently took a hold of her hand. "Sis, mom and dad said you need to take a bath before bed, remember?" The protest was short lived as she rolled out of bed, managing to land on her feet.

Colt leaned down, thinking that eye contact was the key. To meet her gaze seemed to focus her. As their gazes met, Angie batted her eyelids quickly. Imitating what she'd seen in cartoons manifold times. Colt nodded slowly as he replied. "Ok, what is it?" She shuffled closer, still fluttering her eyelids. "Bath with me?"

Colt balked but held his tongue. Angie seemed to be anything but ashamed or even concerned about nudity, her own or others. He stroked her hair softly as he replied. "I don't know if there's enough room." By the time he'd finished the sentence, she was already tossing off her clothing. He needed a moment to catch up to her thought process. A contained sigh, he began to undress. Some times it was better to just go along with her then try and argue, she was coming from a place that didn't care for conventional thinking.

Sitting before her now fully nude, feeling the faint chill in the room, Colt slowly smiled. "Ok, I guess we will both fit then, sis. Come on." Getting up, he held out his hand, she grasped it firmly and gazed up. Her other hand oddly clenching and unclenching. He took it as a sign of something amiss. Bending down to her level again.

Angie's hand then reached out and batted at his flaccid cock. Watching it swing and lightly bounce, she was entranced. Colt clasped his tight tight and mumbled. "Sis, bath time." His words didn't land, she remained waving her hand.

He knew he wasn't the one who could discipline her, even a raised voice might upset her. Slowly looking down and trying to cast his gaze across the room to find some distraction. His eyes fixated on his sister's body. Every other time he'd seen her, she was often swaddled up, blankets, baggy clothes. But now in her full nude form, he could feel a flush of arousal. Her tiny body was barely developed, short and thick but also cute. Her budding pink nipples, her plump little belly, curvy thighs and a core that seemed to glisten. Was she feeling it too, could she even tell?

And then her face, a full cheeked, soft, clear skinned little face. Her large glasses just magnified her shining eyes, they were so much more intense now she was concentrating. Probably also due to how in lust he was. A grunt as his cock began to swell.

Angie remained fascinated by her brother's appendage, yet she didn't want to grasp or tug, as tempting as it was. Having snagged her tail on things, she knew how upsetting a pull was. As she looked up to him, slowly she grasped and gave a test jerk. Colt gasped then nodded and stroked her hair quickly. "Kiss?"

A giggle as she nodded and bounced on her heels, he shook his head and pointed to his growing cock. The tiny girl puckered her thin lips and peppered his shaft with kisses. His groans heightened, lowering himself slightly with a slow bend of his knees. Her thin lips weren't much to look at, being blunt as possible, yet she knew how to make up for their flatness. The quickness, the slickness. He trembled hard. "Oh my God, sis."

Reaching out, he grasped at her headboard, swung himself around and landed on her bed. Angie continued her eager kissing of his increasingly harder cock. He leaned back, raising his hips slightly. Trying to maneuver himself, to hint, prompt. He wanted this and so did she.

Angie could feel her mouth starting to dry from so much kissing, softly panting and then coming to a stop. She climbed onto him and wriggled her hips, trying to position herself atop his lap and work around his twitching cock.

Gently, slowly Colt wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close and using his hands to move his cock down and let her settle in. A low laugh as his shaft then sprung back up and smacked her arse. He gave a long look down her body. They'd have plenty of hugs before, warm, emotional. But this was intense. He also now had a full look at her entire body.

Her back was broader than most, another unusual feature, her backside was plump, soft, incredibly tempting. Her cheeks cutely dimpled and begging to be spanked. Her legs from behind were about the same as the front. A little crooked, definitely stubby. Her feet and toes similarly off. But as he felt Angie laying atop him, wriggling as she breathed, Colt couldn't care for her appearance or her mind being special, different, whatever. He didn't need to describe it. Angie in his eyes was his sister. Gently rubbing her back as he whispered. "I love you, sis." He tilted his head, noticed she was sleeping, showed a smile and pecked her cheek then let his own eyes close too.


End file.
